


How bad could it be?

by orphan_account



Series: Loving me is the worst thing you'll ever do. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Oh my God this is so cheesy, Smut, Tattoo Kink, Valentine's Day, awkward smut, cute panties, cute smut, fluff like a goddamn pillow factory, forgive me., giant teddy bears, it's just cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sighed as he switched off the ignition of the car, the rumbling engine going silent and the snow drifted outside of his window. With a sigh, he grabbed the huge ass teddy bear in the passenger seat and made his way into the well lit motel room. He wasn't really a fan of Valentine's Day and everything about the holiday this year just seemed awful: He and Metta were fighting, they were in a town somewhere in Minnesota in the middle of February for a fucking woodsy case and the quest to find Cain was turning frustrating. Metta has her own present, how bad could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How bad could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> A late Valentine's Day fic! Just a hint of the fluff in part 2 of the series. Enjoy!

Dean sighed as he switched off the ignition of the car, the rumbling engine going silent and the snow drifted outside of his window. With a sigh, he grabbed the [huge ass teddy bear](http://www.giantteddy.com/big-white-teddy-bear-with-heart-dazey-mittens-3-1-2-feet-valentines-gift/?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=CPCStrategy%20-%20Google%20PLAs) in the passenger seat and made his way into the well lit motel room. He wasn't really a fan of Valentine's Day and everything about the holiday this year just seemed awful: He and Metta were fighting, they were in a town somewhere in Minnesota in the middle of February for a fucking woodsy case and the quest to find Cain was turning frustrating.

The wind picked up as he stepped out of the car, a blast of snow and frozen air bit at his ears, nose and freckled cheeks, causing him to bolt into the motel room, quickly shutting the door forcefully behind himself, drawing the attention of the girl on the bed. She only looked at him for a second, before huffing and turning back to the television on the wall. [  
](http://www.giantteddy.com/big-white-teddy-bear-with-heart-dazey-mittens-3-1-2-feet-valentines-gift/?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=CPCStrategy%20-%20Google%20PLAs)

"Happy Valentine's Day babe." Dean said, holding the stuffed bear at arms length, letting her appraise it from where she lay on the single, king sized bed. Her grey eyes turned to the bear, then up to meet his for the first time that day. They were fighting about something stupid, a flirty waitress at the diner across town was sending him goo-goo eyes and he was returning them, much to the angels displeasure. So here, on Valentine's Day, he was hoping to stop it and just love his girlfriend.

"Thanks Dean, it's cute. Your present is under this." Metta smirked, pulling the collar of her shirt, mentioning to the lingerie she bought last week. 

His eyebrows arched at the phrase, lips pulling back to reveal a flash of white teeth in a smirk. "What color?" He asked, tone playful and deep with a wave of arousal. 

"Well...you might get to find out." The angel stated flatly, eyes meeting his challengingly. She wasn't really ready to forgive him. 

With a soft sigh he makes his way over to the bed, plopping down next to her and pulling the bony girl onto his lap, pressing soft, fluttery kisses onto her strong jaw. "Baby...you know I didn't mean those looks...come on, it's our first Valentine's and I wanna make it special." Dean mumbled between kisses, hands wrapping around her waist, working their way under the thin shirt she had on. Another kiss on her neck made her move away a bit, giggling and pressing her ear into her shoulder. 

He chuckled, thumbs hooking to shimming down her sweatpants over her hips, down to her knees, letting her kick them the rest of the way off. Her hand came down to plant on his denim clad thigh, purring happily under his tickling stubble and sweet kisses, loving the feeling of his strong body behind her scrawny one. 

"S-Stop tickling!" Metta giggled, scooting her hips closer to him and dragging fabric across his hardening member, pulling a groan from him. The corners of her lips turned up as she repeated the action, enjoying the noises she could draw out of her boyfriend. It caused pride to swell in her ribs, a blush rushing to her cheeks as the friction affected her as well. 

"Baby girl," Dean mumbled, voice deep and graveled as his large hands pulled the shirt up and over her head, pressing a wet kiss to her now exposed shoulder. The lingerie made him choke on his moan, the lace and frills of baby pink fabric perfectly framed her colorful skin. The older man's lips sealed over a flower of the bouquet on her shoulder-blade. "Tell me what you want."

She responded with a lithe moan, hips grinding against his, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No baby," He said, lifting her up to her hips weren't touching his, pulling her back to flush with his chest, just inches from her damp panties."Words. Use your words." Dean chuckled, watching her squirm and pant, trying to wiggle her way back down. "Come on...Just tell me what you want." He plastered kisses across her tense shoulders.

"Y-You." She pleaded, once again trying to shove herself down on him. "I want you." 

"Gimme a second okay Princess." Dean grumbled, setting her down next to him on the mattress. He threw off his plaid before pulling his t-shirt over his head. When he tried to unbutton his jeans, she moved his hand out of the way, leaning forward to unzip the fly with her teeth, then pop the button with her teeth, eyes focused intently in her work. He let out a throaty moan, placing a hand on the back of her neck. Metta used her hands to pull him out of his boxers, gently stroking him.

"Oh...oh baby girl." Dean grunted, his hips twitching into her hand and he leaned his head back against the headboard, the blue light of the TV casting odd shadows across the knobs of her spine and the plains of her back. His eyes fluttered closed as she took his leaking cock into her mouth, a hand pressing her down further until she had to come up, coughing a bit. 

Metta looked up at him and he wiped a small trail of drool off of her chin with his thumb, offering a soft smile. She leaned into his hand as he gently pet her face, pulling her so they were chest to chest and the angel whimpering. She knew what was coming as his lips finally met for the first time all night, a deep, passionate kiss that felt like electricity. 

His hands went from her hips lower to squeeze and knead her ass and pushing her panties to the side and allowing him the access to push inside. She was wet and hot around him, clenching at her hands held the back of his head and gripping at the short hairs there. The angel made the most delicious noise,  her long lashes fluttering as he sank in and whimpered as he gave an experimental thrust up.

The angel moaned as she lifted herself up before dropping them slightly, loving the sound she drew out of him, all deep and dark and wonderful. They began moving in tandem, letting the heat of love take over the movement of their limbs.

"Ah! Harder! Dean fuck me harder!" She managed, whispered in the empty air between kisses, his fingers gripping her hips hard enough the bruise and the lace of the panties scraping across her clit with every thrust. Dean, on command, began snapping his hips up, bringing her down on his cock with incredible force. His movement was pushing her closer and closer to the edge, all of the muscles in her limbs tensing and clenching around Dean to the point of pain. 

Gritting his teeth, the older man pulled her into a bruising kiss, moving one hand to tangle in her hair, tugging the long dark strands and causing her to keen loudly, all thoughts of staying quiet for the neighbors abandoned a while ago. The volume of their moan and cries hit crescendo, and she was practically screaming when he hit a spot inside her that made her see stars.

She can undo when the hand in her hair came down to rub the little, sensitive bundle of nerves through the soaked and rumpled fabric that had once been her panties. Metta became very quiet, huffing and clenching around him randomly, fueling his erratic thrusts. Her release triggered his own, pulling her down and burying his face in her pale neck, biting and breaking the skin and lapping up the blood that came out of it relishing the metallic taste on his tongue.

In the calm afterwards, the two lovers shifted to tuck beneath the mangled covers, legs tangled together and blush staining their smiling cheeks. "D-Don't think I'm still not mad at you." Metta huffed, fingers lacing with Dean's, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. 

"Hah...yeah sure...so it's still like," He turned his head to look at the clock, amused. "Nine o'clock. We could go a couple more rounds." Dean asked, pulling her impossibly closer, planting a few kisses to the top of her head, petting her hair.

"Mhmmm...maybe...but I just wanna cuddle with you." She whispered, nuzzling him as they met with a gentle kiss. 

Maybe the holidays wouldn't be so bad this year, I mean if this was Valentine's Day, how bad could the rest of the year be?


End file.
